The Day After : Amnesia Epilogue
by Sachiya Haruyuki
Summary: Setelah semua yang terjadi, Kanata akhirnya benar-benar bergabung dengan Little Busters. Member baru disambut oleh leader baru pula. Tapi tak ada yang mengetahui semenjak kapan keduanya terlihat semakin dekat dan, romantis? /"K-Kau mau 'kan m-menginap sementara d-di kamarku?"/"Ha'i?"/ Very long oneshot. A little bit sense of humor.


Author Note : A very long oneshot. Don't be so bored to read. ^^ *runs

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Visual Novel Little Busters! (Original, EX (Ecstasy)/ME) by Key Visual Studio 2007 - 2008**

 **Fanfic 'The Day After, Sequel of 'Amnesia' by Sachiya Haruyuki 2015**

* * *

 **The Day After**

Hari kelulusan.

Hari ini menjadi hari yang dipenuhi rasa haru. Karena siswa siswi kelas 3 akhirnya dilepas dari sekolah yang mereka tempati selama tiga tahun untuk menuntut ilmu.

Tak terkecuali bagi member Little Busters yang hari ini harus melepas leader sekaligus sang founder, Natsume Kyousuke yang tahun ini dinyatakan lulus, mengingat hanya dirinya lah yang paling tua dibanding member-member nya.

Tapi juga sekaligus menjadi hari yang membahagiakan karena kali ini pangkat leader Little Busters akan diisi oleh seseorang yang sudah lama menjadi disciple Ex-Leader, Naoe Riki.

"Selamat ya, Riki-kun!"

"Riki, fighting!"

"Yah, sebenarnya 'sih tak ada lagi yang lebih cocok untuk menggantikan Natsume-ani kecuali dirimu, Riki-kun. Tapi selamat ya…"

"Y-Ya. Mohon bantuannya juga."

Riki hanya tersenyum kikuk ketika teman-temannya menyemangatinya.

"Hahaha! Riki, tak kusangka akhirnya kau benar-benar menjadi leader."

"Lalu mengapa kau tertawa, Kengo?"

"Jika terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan maka tertawalah! Hahahaha!"

"Ah, itu mengingatkanku…"

Riki teringat saat masih di 'dunia itu', Kengo pernah mengatakan hal yang sama ketika dirinya berpacaran dengan Rin.

Bicara soal itu, nampaknya ada satu hal lagi yang perlu ia sampaikan.

"Sebagai leader baru, ada lagi yang ingin kusampaikan."

Semua pandangan langsung tertuju ke arah Riki. Sementara si leader baru hanya senyum-senyum saja.

"Mulai hari ini, kita kedatangan member baru!"

"Hoo! Benarkah!?"

"Aku jadi penasaran…"

Tapi siapa yang menduga jika member baru yang dimaksud itu adalah,

"Ayo masuk. Jangan malu-malu."

"U-Um…"

Mantan ketua OSIS, Futaki Kanata.

"Hueehh!?"

Hening.

"E-Eh?"

"A-Ano. Riki, kau tak salah membawa orang 'kan?"

Pertanyaan Masato mewakili isi pemikiran seluruh member asli Little Busters lainnya. Mereka jadi ingat ulah aneh-aneh yang sering dilakukannya dan berapa kali pula terkena hukuman oleh Kanata gara-gara itu.

"A-Ayolah. Tak apa-apa 'kan? Lagipula, Ka- maksudku Futaki-san sudah bukan lagi seito kaichou. Apalagi dia sendiri yang memintaku untuk bergabung dengan kita."

"Walaupun begitu, aura ketua nya masih terasa tahu."

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Karena ucapan dari Kengo, Kanata langsung menatap tajam dirinya. Yang membuat sang Wounded Lion sukses bergidik ngeri.

"Sudah-sudah, Futaki-san. Jangan membuat mereka takut."

"Tentu saja aku masih kesal, Riki. Kalau bukan karena kau leader kau pasti juga sudah- ah!"

Ups. Sepertinya Kanata lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bersopan santun dalam memanggil nama orang lain. Karena tak banyak member Little Busters yang tahu kedekatan keduanya. Makanya saat itu Riki tak jadi memanggil Kanata dengan nama depan.

Tapi dia,

"Hueee! Sejak kapan Kanata-san memanggil Riki-kun dengan nama depan!?"

"Wah wah. Kanata-kun, aku tak menyangka kau…"

"Naoe-san. Ini benar-benar sebuah kejahatan."

Tentu saja ini menjadi kehebohan tersendiri bagi segenap member Little Busters.

"A-Aduh…"

"Ya ampun, Futaki-san. Kau terlalu ceroboh."

Dan terhitung hari ini, ada-ada saja hal aneh yang terjadi bagi Kanata.

 **[Skip Time]**

"Apa kalian selalu melakukan ini setiap hari?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Karena Kanata merupakan member baru, tentu saja ada ritual wajib yang harus diikutinya. Yaitu,

"Kita akan berlatih baseball."

Di tengah lapangan sudah ada Rin, Masato, Kengo, Riki dan juga Kanata sendiri. Sebab tiap ada member baru, empat orang inti wajib ada untuk menjadi pelatih.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan dulu?"

"Kudengar kau sering berlatih kendo 'kan? Harusnya kau bisa membawa bat ini dengan mudah."

Riki pun mengambil satu tongkat baseball dari kotak yang sudah dibawakan sebelumnya. "Agak berat 'sih, tapi memang segini ukuran aslinya. Mau mencobanya?"

"Kau tahu? Sudah lama aku tak berolahraga jadi aku tak yakin."

"Cobalah."

Riki memberikan tongkat baseball itu pada Kanata dengan tangan kanannya. Namun baru saja Kanata mengambil tongkat itu,

"Uwa!"

*fall*

Bagian ujung depan tongkat itu langsung mencium tanah.

'B-Beratnya. Beda jauh dengan bokken ku.'

"Ano, apa terlalu berat?"

"A-Aku baik-baik saja!"

Tapi meski begitu kedua tangan Kanata terlihat gemetaran. Ia mungkin sudah sering membawa barang. Tapi kalau tongkat baseball, itu lain lagi ceritanya. Bisa dibilang 4 kali lebih berat dibanding bokken karena murni dari besi.

"U-Uuuuuu…"

Walau demikian Kanata nampak berusaha untuk mengangkat tongkat tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Dan, sukses. Meskipun harus ditopang lagi dengan bahu kanannya.

"B-Baiklah. Aku siap."

'Sebenarnya aku sendiri tak yakin juga dengannya.' batin Riki khawatir. Apalagi jika dilihat dari posisi Kanata yang sedikit tak nyaman itu. "Baiklah. Aku akan melempar bolanya."

Riki sudah siap dengan sarung tangan baseball di tangan kirinya dan bola baseball di tangan kanannya. Kaki kiri dan kedua tangannya terangkat. Bersiap untuk melempar.

"Ha!"

*pitch*

Riki melempar bola tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga. Bolanya meluncur cepat lurus tepat ke arah Kanata. Sementara Kanata sendiri juga mengayunkan tongkat baseball itu dengan tenaga yang ia miliki, berniat memukul bola itu.

Namun,

"U-Uwaaaa!"

*swing* *throw*

Walaupun sebenarnya Riki sengaja melempar bolanya tidak benar-benar ke arah Kanata, tetapi hanya mengarah ke tongkat baseball itu. Namun sayang. Bukannya memukul bolanya Kanata justru mengayunkan tongkatnya hingga terlepas dari genggamannya.

Atau dengan kata lain, terlempar ke arah Riki.

"Waa! Ha-Hati-hati!"

*evade*

Untungnya Riki sukses menghindari lemparan tongkat baseball itu. Sementara si batter, Kanata hanya bengong melihat pemandangan memalukan di depannya.

"F-Futaki-san?"

*blushing hard*

"Uuuu…"

Wajahnya bersemu merah menahan malu. Tapi sejurus kemudian,

"A-Ayo sekali lagi! Kali ini pasti bisa!"

"Eehh…"

Harusnya Riki ingat bahwa Kanata bukanlah sosok yang mudah menyerah. Apalagi dalam hal mencoba sesuatu yang baru.

"Semangat ya, Riki."

"Riki-kun, fighting!"

Sementara ucapan semangat yang diberikan Masato dan Komari terdengar seperti sebuah sindiran di telinga Riki. Ia hanya terkekeh pasrah mendengarnya.

'Tolong selamatkan aku… Kyousukeee…'

Lempar, ayun, lalu menghindar.

"Owaa! Futaki-san! Kau ingin membunuhku!?"

"Aku sedang berusaha! Ayo sekali lagi!"

Hanya itu saja yang keduanya lakukan sejak dari tadi. Dan itu membuat Masato dan Komari agak bosan melihatnya.

"Aku jadi ingat saat kau pertama kali masuk Little Busters, Komari. Kau benar-benar mirip dengannya."

"Hehehe. Iya juga 'sih."

Sampai akhirnya,

"Uaaahh!"

*hit*

"Oohh!"

Kanata berhasil memukul bola baseball itu dengan sukses. Setelah belasan kali percobaan yang dilakukan. Dan entah sudah berapa kali nyawa Riki terancam gara-gara ayunan tongkat baseball nya itu.

"Yeah! Kau berhasil, Futaki-san!"

Nafas Kanata langsung tersengal-sengal sesaat setelah ia berhasil memukul bola baseball yang dilempar Riki.

"Haah… Haah… Lelah sekali…"

"Ya, habisnya kau sudah berulang kali tak sengaja melempar bat nya ke arahku. Aku juga lelah menghindar terus-terusan."

"M-Maaf…"

Tapi belum sempat Kanata hendak bernafas lega,

"Jangan lupa, Futaki-san. Masih ada latihan base running dan catching. Ini belum selesai sepenuhnya."

"H-Ha'i!?"

Ia lupa masih ada dua hal lagi yang perlu ia lakukan sebelum benar-benar resmi menjadi anggota Little Busters. Tentu saja Kanata sangat terkejut.

"Jadi masih ada lagi!? Tapi aku sudah sangat lelah!"

"M-Mau bagaimana lagi? Komari-san saja sudah melakukannya."

Riki menoleh ke arah Komari yang berdiri agak jauh dari lapangan. Matanya menatap seolah ingin mengatakan, 'Sekarang harus bagaimana? Futaki-san sudah kelelahan begini.'

Tentu saja Komari langsung mengerti maksud Riki.

"Ano, Riki-kun. Sebaiknya kita tak perlu memaksakan Kana-chan untuk terus berlatih. Cukup sampai disini saja."

"Ya. Aku sendiri juga merasa kasihan melihatnya begini."

Bahkan Masato pun ikut menanggapi. Sementara Riki hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban dari keduanya.

"M-Maaf ya, Riki."

"Y-Ya sudah. Tak apa-apa."

Semenjak saat itulah, Kanata resmi menjadi anggota kesebelas Little Busters.

 **[Skip Time]**

"Sudah kuduga. Kalian memang kelompok yang sangat aneh."

"J-Jangan marah padaku. Aku sendiri awalnya juga tak mengerti mengapa aku menjadi bagian dari kelompok ini."

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah hari. Apalagi hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Sekolah biasanya sudah sepi dari siswa siswi saat jam segini.

"Tak terasa kita sudah menginjak kelas tiga."

"Humm. Kau benar."

Riki dan Kanata berjalan beriringan menuju asrama masing-masing semenjak tak ada kegiatan klub atau apapun disaat momen perpisahan siswa siswi angkatan terdahulu. Bahkan sejak dari tadi kegiatan belajar mengajar pun ditiadakan.

"Dan jangan lupa, jangan mengikutiku terus hingga masuk kamar!"

"A-Ah iya! M-Maaf. Aku takkan masuk ke kamarmu lagi."

*blushing*

Wajah keduanya sama-sama memerah setelah Riki mengatakan itu. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Lagi? Memangnya Riki pernah masuk ke kamar Kanata sebelumnya?

"L-Lagipula waktu itu kau sendiri yang mengundangku ke kamarmu. Tapi ternyata yang kita lakukan malah…"

"A-Ah… Aku malu mengingatnya…" tapi sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum malu-malu. "Tapi tak kusangka kau benar-benar sepolos itu soal cinta, Riki. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah padamu…"

"T-Tidak. Harusnya aku yang…"

Ah, sudahlah. Ketimbang mengikuti mereka, lebih baik simak saja apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat musim dingin beberapa minggu lalu sebelum kelulusan.

 **[Winter, 1 Month Ago]**

*locked*

Bunyi kunci pintu.

Kanata kembali memasukkan kunci ruang kerjanya ke dalam saku blazernya sebelum dirinya dan Riki pergi dari tempat itu. Melangkah bersama.

"Sudah dua bulan semenjak kejadian itu."

"Iya. Semakin lama sekolah ini semakin sepi. Aku ragu jika nanti akan banyak murid baru saat penerimaan kelak."

"Dan aku juga takkan pernah melihatmu kerja lagi di ruangan itu seperti biasa."

Ya. Ruangan itu memang bukan ruangan biasa. Itu adalah ruangan dimana ia pernah kerja dan menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS. Sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mundur karena telah naik kelas tiga.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukannya."

"Begitulah. Selama setahun kau menjadi seito kaichou. Sangat mengejutkan kalau kau tak merindukannya."

Kanata hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan polos Riki. Walaupun ada benarnya juga karena Riki sendiri hanya membantu pekerjaannya saja. Ia tak memiliki niat untuk bergabung dengan OSIS karena dicap nakal gara-gara ulah mantan leader Little Busters nya dulu.

"Tapi sekarang kau yang menjadi pemimpin Little Busters. Kira-kira apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Hmm… Entahlah. Aku masih belum memikirkannya. Lagipula, kau sendiri sudah janji untuk ikut bergabung 'kan?"

"Um. Aku ingin tahu rasanya melalui hari-hari dengan menyenangkan bersama kalian."

"Sou ka."

Bicara soal hari menyenangkan,

"Tahun ini lebih dingin dari tahun lalu."

Mungkin karena saking dinginnya, Riki sampai harus mengenakan jaket birunya untuk menahan hawa dingin yang masuk. Sementara Kanata sendiri memakai mantel serta syal merah mudanya. Ia paling tak tahan dengan cuaca seperti ini.

"Oh iya, Riki. Selama liburan apa saja yang kau lakukan? Orang tuamu 'kan sudah meninggal."

"Benar. Tahun lalu aku bersama Masato dan Kengo menginap di rumah Kyousuke selama liburan. Tapi kurasa tidak untuk tahun ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia bilang dia ingin merantau ke Tokyo untuk mencari pekerjaan. Lagipula aku tak bisa terus-terusan bergantung pada keluarganya. Mereka sudah banyak membantuku sejak kecil ketika aku dirawat di rumah sakit. Dan aku ingin membalas budi mereka walau tak tahu kapan."

"Kurasa kau memang laki-laki yang baik. Tak heran jika Natsume-senpai senang denganmu."

"Ya, itu 'kan sudah dari dulu."

Keduanya tertawa kecil sampai akhirnya tangan kanan Kanata bergerak menggenggam tangan kiri Riki. Memintanya untuk lebih dekat lagi hingga bahu keduanya bersentuhan.

"Dan kau benar, Riki. Hari ini lebih dingin dari tahun lalu."

"Ya."

Keduanya terus melangkah melalui lorong sekolah yang sepi itu menuju asrama masing-masing. Manik hitam Riki dan manik emas Kanata melihat sekeliling. Salju turun dengan lebatnya. Suasana putih mendominasi lingkungan sekolahnya.

"Aku tak mau bermain lempar bola salju."

"Ya. Itu takkan mengasyikkan. Lagipula kudengar hanya kita berdua saja yang berada di sekolah ini kecuali penjaga keamanan dan kepala asrama."

*blushing*

Wajah Kanata bersemu merah mendengar pernyataan Riki. Hanya berdua di asrama? Itu sungguh hal yang sulit dipercaya.

"T-Tunggu dulu, Riki! K-K-Kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan!?"

"Kurugaya-san dan Kyousuke sendiri yang bilang padaku. Awalnya aku juga tak percaya tapi sebelum menjemputmu tadi aku sempat berkeliling ke asrama laki-laki dan perempuan. Dan benar. Semuanya kosong. Bahkan Komari-san dan Nishizono-san juga sudah tak ada. Apalagi Rin yang sudah pulang ke rumah kakeknya dan Kud yang mengunjungi ibunya di Tebwa kemarin. Aikawa-kun masih sibuk di kepolisian sementara Kurugaya-san, katanya dia ingin berlibur ke Inggris. Tapi aku tak tahu kemana Masato dan Kengo. Mereka berdua juga menghilang sejak kemarin."

"L-Lalu dari mana kau tahu semua itu!?"

"Tentu saja dari kepala asrama sendiri. Darimana lagi? Aku ini tak seperti Kyousuke yang bisa langsung mengetahui semuanya."

Sudahlah. Kanata kini benar-benar mati kutu. Ia tak menyangka jika hal seperti ini bisa terjadi sepanjang hidupnya. Pasalnya ia sendiri juga tak berniat untuk pulang semenjak kematian Haruka. Ia belum ingin melihat wajah sedih dari tiga orang tuanya itu.

Atau mungkin, ini bisa jadi sebuah kesempatan yang teramat langka baginya? Tapi untuk apa?

"K-Kalau begitu, Riki…"

"Hm?"

Riki hanya merespon panggilan Kanata dengan polos.

"K-Kau mau 'kan m-menginap sementara d-di kamarku?"

"Ha'i?"

Sekali lagi Riki hanya merespon dengan polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti? Dan soal kesempatan itu, biar Kanata sendiri saja yang tahu.

 **[Skip Time]**

'Dulu aku ingat sekali aku sampai harus mengendap-endap hanya untuk masuk ke asrama perempuan.'

Riki melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menuju kamar yang dituju. Kamar milik Kanata dan Kudryavka. Ia juga sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan T-Shirt putih dan jaket hitam. Menurutnya itu yang paling pas baginya.

Dan baru saja ia di depan pintu kamar itu, Riki malah tertawa kecil.

'Aku ingat dulu Kud, Masato dan aku pernah dihukum disini.'

Ya. Hanya gara-gara dianggap masuk sembarangan, dirinya bersama Masato dan Kud dihukum berbarengan di kamar ini. Padahal maksudnya untuk mengantarkan barang pesanan Kudryavka dari kakeknya menuju kamarnya saja. Itu adalah momen aneh yang takkan pernah bisa ia lupakan.

'Ya sudahlah.'

Detik berikutnya ia hendak membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

"Shitsureishimasu… Oh?"

"Eoh, akhirnya kau datang juga, Riki. Masuklah."

*silence*

Dan di detik berikutnya, Riki hanya bisa bengong melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Pasalnya Kanata kini juga hanya memakai dress terusan warna putih coklat. Aura ketua OSIS nya benar-benar sudah nyaris hilang dari pandangan hanya dengan berpakaian begitu.

*blushing*

Dan itu cukup membuat wajah Riki merona.

"A-Apa ada yang aneh dari penampilanku?"

"T-Tidak! Tidak sama sekali! Kau malah terlihat… Manis…"

*blushing*

Kini Kanata juga ikut-ikutan merona mendengar pujian langsung dari Riki.

"T-Terima kasih."

"Y-Yah…" tapi sejurus kemudian Riki teringat sesuatu. "Astaga. Aku lupa membawa selimut dan bantalku untuk tidur."

"Kau bisa tidur di ranjangku. Biar aku tidur di ranjang Kudryavka saja."

"Tidak tidak tidak. Biar bagaimanapun itu 'kan ranjangmu."

"Daripada kau harus tidur di ranjang Kudryavka. Itu lebih berbahaya. Bagaimana aku menjelaskan ini padanya saat ia pulang nanti? Aku juga tak tega melihatmu bolak balik kesini hanya untuk mengambil selimut dan bantal."

'Perasaanku saja atau dia memang sedikit memaksa hari ini?' batin Riki bingung.

"Baik-baik, aku mengerti. Jadi sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Mengingat ini baru lewat tengah hari, seharusnya banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan.

*grumble*

"Eoh?"

"…"

Apalagi perut Kanata nampaknya sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi. Minta diisi segera.

"Oh, baiklah. Kurasa kita harus keluar mencari makan hari ini."

"M-Maaf. Aku belum makan dari tadi."

 **[Skip Time]**

Akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar asrama sekolah membeli sesuatu yang mungkin bisa mengganjal perut. Karena tak mungkin kantin buka disaat libur musim dingin begini.

"Aku tak menyangka akan berduaan denganmu lagi di situasi macam begini."

"Ah, sudahlah. Kita kan sudah sering jalan berdua. Masa' begini saja masih mengeluh?"

"Bukannya mengeluh. Hanya merasa, yah. Tak menyangka saja."

"Wah kau ini."

Selagi berjalan-jalan mencari tempat, Riki memikirkan satu hal.

"Waktu berjalan, banyak yang berubah dari diri kita. Aku ingat betul dulu kau orangnya tak mau ambil pusing."

"Begitukah?"

"Yah, dulu kau sering merasa tak peduli dengan pendapat orang lain tentang apa yang kau lakukan. Yang penting kau sudah melakukan apa yang menjadi keharusanmu tak peduli orang lain senang atau tidak."

"Sepertinya kau benar."

"'Sepertinya'? Kau yang lebih tahu dirimu sendiri daripada aku."

"Kau ini terlalu bawel."

Mungkin karena ingin lari pembicaraan atau karena sudah terlanjur kesal, Kanata mulai mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ayo segera cari makan. Setelah itu kita langsung pulang."

"E-Eehh! Tunggu dulu! Aku minta maaf soal tadi!"

Ternyata keduanya malah berakhir ke tempat makanan siap saji yang pernah mereka kunjungi sebelumnya. Dan kali ini,

"Heh?"

Keduanya tambah menjauh. Beda dua kursi.

"Kenapa kau duduk tambah jauh dariku?"

"Aku masih kesal padamu."

"Bukannya aku sudah minta maaf?"

"Aku tak ingat kau pernah bilang begitu."

"Haah…"

Ya sudahlah.

Dengan pasrah Riki akhirnya membuka bungkusan burger yang dipesannya lalu memakannya dengan pasrah pula. Lesu. Tak pernah menduga jika kejadiannya berakhir begini. Rasanya seperti kembali waktu pertama mengenal Kanata dulu.

Entah mengapa makanan yang dimakannya terasa hambar sekali.

'Aneh. Tak biasanya aku begini.'

Mungkin karena efek diabaikan tadi itulah yang membuatnya merasa demikian.

Manik hitamnya melirik sedikit ke arah gadis surai pink disampingnya. Seperti biasa. Lagi-lagi ia memakan burgernya dengan menyisakan acar disampingnya. Riki jadi merasa heran.

'Masih belum berubah.'

Walau begitu untuk pertama kalinya tak ada komunikasi yang terjadi antar keduanya sepanjang waktu itu.

"Tunggu, Kana-"

Bahkan selesai makan pun Kanata langsung berlalu begitu saja meninggalkannya sendiri. Pergi menuju jalan kembali ke asrama. Lagi-lagi Riki merasa heran.

'Serius. Ada apa dengannya hari ini?'

Riki yang sudah kehabisan akal akhirnya mengambil jalan lain sambil mengecek isi dompetnya. Masih banyak uang. Walaupun tak ingin ia habiskan begitu saja.

'Kurasa lebih baik jika aku membelikannya sesuatu.'

Riki pun kembali menggerakkan langkahnya. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia bawa pulang ke asrama. Untuk dimakan bersama-sama.

Sementara disisi lain,

'Maaf ya. Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu untuk nanti.'

 **[Skip Time]**

Akhirnya Riki sampai juga di tempat tujuan akhirnya. Asrama perempuan. Tepatnya di kamar Kanata-Kudryavka, kamar dimana ia diundang untuk menginap. Walau untuk kali ini ia merasa tak yakin untuk masuk. Padahal di tangan kanannya sudah ada bungkusan berisi dua buah taiyaki hangat.

'Mungkin ia sebenarnya tak mengijinkanku kesini sejak awal.'

Namun akhirnya Riki tetap mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

*knock* *knock*

"Kana, ini aku, Riki. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Tetapi tak ada jawaban. Merasa aneh, Riki kembali mengetuk pintu. Tetapi tak ada respon.

"Apa kau sudah pulang? Aku masuk ya."

Karena ia tahu pintu kamar itu tak terkunci. Lagipula ia yakin tak mungkin Kanata akan seceroboh itu dengan kamarnya sendiri sampai lupa mengunci pintu.

'Sebaiknya aku masuk saja.'

Walau pikirannya berkata demikian, ia justru membuka pintunya dengan perlahan. Mengintip sesuatu ke dalam kamar itu. Biasa saja. Tak ada yang mencurigakan.

Baiklah.

"Aku masuk."

*opened*

Riki akhirnya benar-benar masuk ke dalam. Sebelum ia kembali bengong melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Eoh? K-Kana?"

"…"

Ia tak menyangka jika sosok gadis dihadapannya terlihat begitu berbeda. Ya. Jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jika sebelumnya ia tahu pakaian sehari-hari Kanata begitu feminim dan tertutup, maka ini…

"Kana, kenapa kau…"

Sementara Kanata hanya bingung melihat reaksi dari Riki. Ia sendiri merasa tak melakukan hal yang aneh. Tapi benarkah demikian?

 _"Kalau buatku 'sih tak apa-apa. Tapi menurut orang lain 'kan berbeda."_

Oh ayolah. Harusnya Kanata ingat betul kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan Riki dulu.

"Kenapa? Aku cuma mencoba pakaian yang sering dipakai adikku. Bukankah kau sendiri juga sering melihatnya?"

"B-Bukannya begitu! Hanya saja, yah… Baru kali ini aku melihatmu begini."

Bagaimana tidak? Kanata sekarang memakai pakaian nuansa merah yang bahkan memperlihatkan perutnya. Bawahannya pun juga pendek. Hanya mencapai batas pahanya saja.

Tapi, tunggu dulu.

"Jangan bilang ini alasanmu kenapa kau mendiamkanku tadi!?"

"A-Aku begitu malu mengatakannya padamu! Lupakan! A-Apa aku pantas berpakaian begini?"

"Sangat… Tidak… Pantas… Aku tahu bukan seperti ini tipe pakaianmu."

Riki memberikan penekanan pada tiga kata awalnya. Yang membuat Kanata kembali sukses masuk kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian.

"Jujur saja. Aku bingung sekali kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah begini."

"Y-Yah. Banyak hal yang kupikirkan. Bukan soal pakaian ini saja. Tapi apa yang akan kita lakukan selama liburan ini sampai semuanya kembali ke asrama."

"Begitu."

Keduanya akhirnya kembali berbincang sambil memakan taiyaki yang dibelikan oleh Riki sebelumnya. Walau akhirnya sudah menjadi dingin karena kejadian barusan.

"Setelah kau lulus, apa kau ingin mencari pekerjaan atau bagaimana?"

"Hmm… Sebenarnya tak mungkin aku langsung bekerja dengan kondisi seperti ini."

Ya. Riki masih mengidap narkolepsi, penyakit gangguan tidur. Ia tak mau rekan kerjanya jadi merasa kerepotan mengurusi dirinya karena hal semacam itu. Sebab penyakit itu bisa kambuh kapan saja dan dimana saja.

"Jadi kau akan lanjut kuliah, ya?"

"Tak ada pilihan lain lagi. Pun aku sendiri juga belum memutuskan mau kemana setelah lulus. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku… Mungkin akan menjadi pelatih kendo setelah lulus di dojo keluargaku."

Bicara soal kendo,

"Oh iya. Kengo sempat bilang kau pernah menjadi anggota klub kendo. Apa itu benar?"

"Iya. Sampai akhirnya aku berhenti karena dipilih menjadi seito kaichou. Aku merasa agak menyesal padahal aku sudah menganggap Miyazawa-san mentorku sendiri."

"Tapi kenapa harus berhenti? Kupikir kau tipe pekerja keras."

"Memang benar." Manik emas Kanata berpaling menghadap jendela kamarnya. Tak terasa hari sudah malam dan salju masih turun. "Tapi biar bagaimanapun, pekerja keras juga memiliki batas. Seperti nama yang kumiliki. Ada batas dimana aku bisa melakukan sesuatu dan mana yang tidak."

"Ya. Dan kau sangat menyukai namamu 'kan?"

"Tentu. Aku sangat menyukainya. Dan aku juga penasaran siapa yang akan menggantikan posisiku nanti."

"Yah. Takkan ada orang hebat lagi seperti Kyousuke dan A-chan senpai nanti… Termasuk dirimu."

"Eh?"

Kanata agak terkejut saat Riki menganggap dirinya orang hebat.

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu padaku?"

"Walaupun kau menyesalinya tapi kau tetap menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik. Kupikir jarang sekali ada orang yang mau tetap bekerja sepenuh hati di tempat yang tak ia inginkan atau tak ia duga sebelumnya."

"Baru sekali ini aku dipuji seseorang."

"Eh? Memangnya A-chan senpai tak pernah memujimu?"

"Astaga. Kenapa kau pandai sekali berbicara? Aku menyesal mengenalimu."

"Ahahaha. Jangan marah begitu."

Meski harus ia akui bahwa Kanata memang sosok yang mudah sekali berubah tempramennya. Makanya mungkin tak banyak orang yang menyukai sosoknya. Apalagi dengan jabatannya sebagai ketua OSIS yang pernah ia pegang dulu. Lebih memunculkan kesan seram dibanding kesan aslinya sebagai perempuan.

Hmm. Perempuan, ya. Paling tidak seharusnya Kanata punya satu perasaan penting dalam dirinya.

"…"

Dan mungkin itulah yang membuat Kanata kembali terdiam.

"Eh? Doushite? Oh…"

Riki menatap ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya. Sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sepuluh.

"Baiklah. Sudah saatnya untuk tidur, Kana."

"…"

Sayangnya ia masih terdiam. Riki menjadi agak kebingungan melihatnya.

"Kana, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"

"…"

*stare*

Manik emasnya mulai terlihat setelah sekian lama menundukkan kepalanya. Sinar matanya seperti hendak menyampaikan sesuatu yang, sangat spesial.

"Riki…"

"Ya?"

Lidah Kanata merasa kelu untuk mengatakan kata selanjutnya. Pikirannya sedang bermain-main kesana kesini. Mewanti-wanti bagaimana reaksi Riki ketika mendengarnya. Meskipun itu harus ia sampaikan.

"Haah…"

Dengan helaan nafas sebagai awalan.

*blushing*

"Riki, aku menyukaimu."

…

"O-Oh?"

Sungguh. Riki benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya. Benar-benar sebuah pernyataan cinta langsung dari seorang mantan ketua OSIS, Futaki Kanata.

"Ya, Riki. Aku menyukaimu. Bahkan ketika kau berpacaran dengan adikku. Aku masih sangat menyukaimu."

"B-Benarkah?"

Riki sebenarnya tak tahu mau mengatakan apa. Dirinya terlalu terkejut. Menyadari itu, Kanata akhirnya menjelaskan semuanya panjang lebar.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu kalau kalian berdua tak benar-benar berpacaran. Segila-gilanya adikku berbohong, pasti akan ketahuan juga olehku."

Berbohong? Tidak benar-benar berpacaran? Sejak awal? Riki hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Jadi kau menyadarinya, ya?"

"Karena saat itu aku tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan kalian berdua. Lagipula aku tahu kau bukanlah laki-laki yang tahu betul apa arti pacaran dan cinta. Makanya Haruka memanfaatkanmu. Tadinya aku ingin menghentikannya tapi apa yang diucapkannya menghentikanku."

Dan itu adalah,

"Dia ingin agar kita bertiga terus bersama. Agar selalu dekat tanpa peduli hubungan yang kita bertiga miliki. Sama seperti yang kalian, Little Busters miliki. Dan itu yang tak pernah kurasakan seumur hidupku."

"Ya. Aku ingat Haruka pernah bilang begitu."

Kanata mulai memeluk kedua bahunya saat merasa ia mulai gemetaran. Ia tahu dirinya akan mudah terbawa emosi jika sudah membicarakan mendiang adiknya. "Tiap malam aku memimpikannya. Dan tiap malam pulalah aku selalu menangis. Menyesal jika menyadari dirinya sudah tiada. Ia begitu baik walau sempat terjatuh ke dalam persepsi yang salah tentangku. Bahkan Kudryavka sampai repot menemaniku hingga malam larut."

"Kurasa kau harus berterimakasih padanya."

"Ya. Saat ia kembali dari Tebwa nanti aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya."

Si surai merah muda panjang itu menghela nafas lega. Merasa beban dalam hatinya sudah menghilang. Padahal ia baru bercerita sedikit pada Riki. Tapi baginya itu sudah cukup.

"Riki, terima kasih sudah mau mendengar semuanya. Tak apa jika kau menolaknya. Bagiku, kau tahu perasaanku saja sudah membuatku bahagia."

Maka semua bergantung pada jawaban Riki. Ia sudah mengetahui semuanya. Ingatannya, persahabatannya dengan Little Busters, suka dukanya, perasaan Kanata terhadap dirinya, semua sudah ia ketahui. Tinggal menentukan jawaban akhirnya, yang akan menentukan jalan hidup selanjutnya yang akan ia lalui.

Tapi bagi dirinya sendiri, masih ada satu hal yang tak ia ketahui.

"Kana, tadi kau sempat mengatakan aku belum tahu betul apa arti pacaran dan cinta 'kan?"

Kanata hanya mengangguk. Tapi sepertinya ia mulai menduga-duga apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

'Jangan-jangan, Riki…'

"Maka dari itu, ajari aku apa yang kau ketahui tentang keduanya."

"Huh?"

Mendadak Kanata merasa seperti orang bingung mendengar jawaban dari Riki. Tapi dengan jawaban itu, bukankah berarti Riki telah menerima dirinya? Dengan semua kebenaran dan kesalahan yang ia miliki?

"Tapi… Bukankah masih ada yang lebih baik dariku?"

"Yah, tadinya aku juga ingin mengatakan itu. Tapi mungkin akan berubah menjadi simpati semata jika aku mengatakannya. Apalagi sejak aku mendengar semuanya darimu, kurasa tak ada salahnya jika mencoba untuk mempererat hubungan kita. Walau aku sendiri tak tahu caranya."

"Jadi, kau menerimaku?"

"Ya. Begitulah."

"…"

*dripped*

"Uh… Huuu…"

Manik emas Kanata mulai basah karena air mata. Tapi Riki tahu itu bukan tanda kesedihan seperti yang biasa ia lihat belakangan.

Itu tanda kebahagiaan, yang seharusnya terlihat dari matanya.

"B-Bodoh… K-Kau bahkan tak menyuruhku berhenti menangis…"

"Kalau kau sedang bahagia buat apa aku menyuruhmu berhenti?"

"D-Dasar… Kau memang sangat polos…"

Tapi setelah itu keduanya berpelukan satu sama lain. Diiringi dengan senyuman di wajah keduanya.

"Aku harus minta maaf pada Haruka karena telah merebutmu duluan nanti."

"Ya. Nanti aku juga akan minta maaf padanya."

Keduanya saling menjauh namun tak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain. Rona wajah keduanya sama-sama memerah. Sama-sama memiliki keinginan yang tersirat diantara keduanya.

"Tapi aku lebih banyak tahu yang aneh-aneh loh. Tak apakah?"

"Kau tinggal beritahu saja mana yang boleh dan mana yang tidak nanti."

Itu berarti kesempatannya hanya hari ini saja, dan tidak ada lagi yang kedua. Mungkin.

"Kalau begitu akan kujadikan ini malam yang terindah untuk kita berdua. Eh! Harusnya laki-laki yang mengatakan ini!"

"Y-Yah, aku 'kan tak tahu apa-apa soal ini. Jadi, tak apa-apa."

"Kau ini benar-benar polos. Maafkan aku yang akan meracuni pikiranmu saat ini juga."

"Ya silakan saja, Kana."

"Aku suka caramu memanggil namaku."

"Terima kasih."

Keduanya sama-sama tak mau melepaskan pandangannya masing-masing. Sampai mereka menyadari bahwa jarak diantara keduanya mulai berkurang. Berdekatan.

"…"

Tidak. Hanya Kanata yang mendekati Riki sambil memejamkan matanya. Tentu saja Riki sendiri merasa bingung.

"Nani o shiteru, Kana?"

Kanata berhenti dan kembali membuka matanya. Tapi ia malah tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil.

"Huhu. Aku lupa kau belum pernah sekalipun berciuman."

"H-Ha'i?"

*kiss*

"Umh!"

Tapi belum sempat Riki menjawab, bibirnya sudah keburu disumpal oleh bibir tipis Kanata. Atau dengan kata lain, mereka benar-benar berciuman. Dan kalau bukan karena ego yang sudah dibuang jauh-jauh oleh Kanata, ia mungkin takkan mau melakukannya dengan bocah polos dihadapannya kini.

"…"

Sementara Riki yang masih kebingungan mencoba ikut larut dalam suasana. Merengkuh pinggang si surai merah muda itu dan merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Matanya terpejam. Menikmati sensasi aneh yang baru ia rasakan sekali seumur hidupnya.

Sebagai laki-laki, aneh kelihatannya jika dirinya sama sekali belum mengetahui romansa cinta masa remaja. Tapi begitulah seorang Naoe Riki. Yang sejak kecil sudah ditinggalkan orang tuanya karena kecelakaan hingga mengidap penyakit narkolepsi, lalu kemudian dirinya bertemu dengan Kyousuke yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari jurang keputusasaan bersama Rin, Masato dan Kengo. Lalu menamakan diri mereka dengan sebutan Little Busters.

Kalaupun soal cinta, paling-paling hanya sebatas rasa kagum dan suka terhadap mantan leader nya itu. Dirinya sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana cinta pada hubungan lawan jenis. Makanya ia ingin menjadikan ini sebagai kesempatan untuk mengetahui segalanya tentang cinta yang belum sempat ia rasakan bersama mendiang Haruka. Sekalipun itu hal yang aneh-aneh, dirinya sudah sangat memaklumi apapun yang terjadi.

Hanya tinggal masalah waktu saja sebelum ia benar-benar siap dengan keyakinannya sendiri.

"Fua…"

*release*

Keduanya akhirnya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka setelah beberapa detik. Rona merah di wajah keduanya terlihat. Hitam dan emas bertemu. Memunculkan makna tersendiri dibalik pandangan keduanya.

"…"

Bahkan mereka tak sadar kalau mereka tak saling melepaskan satu sama lain. Mungkinkah ini akan berlanjut?

"Riki… Kau yakin?"

"Apapun itu atau tidak sama sekali."

"Huhu. Sabarlah, sayang. Kau akan segera mengetahuinya."

*blush*

"K-Kana. Aku belum siap dengan kata-kata seperti itu."

Tentu saja kata 'sayang' yang ditujukan pada dirinya adalah yang pertama kali ia dengar. Dan tentu ia sudah tahu apa arti dari kata itu. Mungkin gara-gara itulah dirinya menjadi sangat terkejut.

"Suatu saat kau harus terbiasa mendengar kata itu dari pasanganmu. Itu hal pertama yang harus kau ketahui."

"B-Baiklah."

Poin pertama sudah ia catat. Berikutnya?

"Lalu apa lagi?"

"Riki, kau sungguh tak sabaran."

"Terlalu lama. Kali ini biar aku yang melakukannya untukmu."

*kiss*

"Hei, kau tidak- umph!"

Sebelum Kanata sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya kali ini giliran Riki yang menyumpal bibirnya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Meski masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Hanya sentuhan lembut penuh kasih sayang tanpa ada maksud lain. Tapi sepertinya Kanata menyadari kalau itu tak sepenuhnya benar.

Bisa jadi, Riki menginginkan hal yang 'lebih' dari itu. Namanya juga laki-laki 'kan?

'Baiklah jika ini maumu, Riki.'

Kedua tangan Kanata menggantung di leher Riki. Bersiap melakukan hal lebih dari sekadar yang keduanya lakukan sekarang. Merasa dirinya tahu kemana cerita romansa keduanya akan berlanjut.

*lick*

"Hmnh!"

Riki mulai menyadari ada sesuatu yang asing masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dan itu, lidahnya Kanata?

'M-Masakah…'

Dirinya menyadari yang ia rasakan sekarang tak lagi hanya sebatas rasa cinta dan kasih sayang. Lebih dari itu, ia merasakan adanya sesuatu seperti hasrat dan juga, nafsu? Entahlah. Tapi mungkin itu yang bisa dideskripsikan olehnya.

"N-Nnhhnn… Mmhhaa…"

Keduanya tak lagi hanya saling menempelkan bibir saja. Lidah keduanya juga ikut beradu. Seolah nampak seperti bukan ciuman pertamanya. Jilat, kulum, hisap, bahkan tukar saliva sekalipun terjadi. Pun begitu jelas sekali bahwa ini pengalaman pertama bagi keduanya.

*release* *panting*

"Haah… Haah…"

Hingga keduanya menyadari mereka hampir kehabisan nafas karena ciuman itu sendiri. Namun sekali lagi keduanya tak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain. Dari dekat Kanata bisa melihatnya, manik hitam kekasihnya makin menggelap. Ada makna terselubung dibalik pandangannya itu.

"Riki…"

Dan Kanata berusaha untuk mengetahui apa maksudnya.

"…"

Namun ia tetap tak bergeming. Sampai ia menyadari dirinya berada dekat dengan saklar lampu saat menoleh ke kanan. Entah mengapa Kanata tersenyum. Mengerti maksud dari Riki. Lalu dengan instingnya ia menekan tombol saklar tersebut sehingga seluruh lampu kamarnya benar-benar mati. Hanya cahaya bulan yang bersinar menembus jendela kamarnya yang menyinari ruangan itu.

Ruangan milik mereka berdua untuk saat ini.

"E-Eoh?"

*blush*

Bahkan dengan memikirkannya saja wajah Riki sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Merasa itu terlalu memalukan baginya, mungkin.

Tetapi Kanata justru tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Huhu. Padahal aku bisa saja terbawa suasana dengan tatapanmu itu."

"S-Sudahlah! A-Aku hanya berusaha untuk menahan diri!"

Tapi sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk berkilah, raut wajahnya tetap tak bisa dibohongi. Ia benar-benar malu. Terlalu aneh memang untuk seorang laki-laki. Tapi jika itu seorang Naoe Riki beda lagi ceritanya. Ia tetaplah seorang laki-laki polos yang otaknya belum pernah sama sekali dijamahi oleh hal-hal berbau mesum. Dan siapa sangka jika yang kelak menjamahi otak nya bukanlah yang menyelamatkan dirinya dulu, melainkan justru orang lain yang bahkan baru ia kenal dua tahun silam.

"…"

Tapi tentu saja. Di mata Kanata, ia tak pernah melihat Riki semanis ini sebelumnya. Lekukan wajahnya memang tak seperti laki-laki kebanyakan. Ia lebih berkesan imut daripada tampan. Dan laki-laki seperti itu jarang sekali ada. Mungkin Kanata bisa dibilang salah satu dari sekian banyak gadis yang beruntung bisa memacari laki-laki manis seperti seorang Naoe Riki.

Dan mungkin karena itulah dirinya merasa ingin lebih dari apa yang telah dilakukan sebelumnya. Ia menginginkan lebih dari sekadar ciuman. Rasanya mungkin begitu.

Namun belum sempat dirinya menyuarakan pikirannya,

*moved*

"Riki?"

Riki melepas rengkuhannya lalu menarik tangan Kanata, hendak mengajaknya menuju, kasur?

*blush*

Kentara sekali wajah keduanya memerah walaupun berbeda reaksi. Riki sedari tadi tetap diam sementara Kanata justru terkejut. Baru sekali ini Riki mengambil langkah duluan.

'J-Jangan bilang, Riki sudah tahu kemana ini akan berlanjut?'

Walau pemikirannya berkata demikian namun hatinya berkata lain. Hatinya menginginkannya. Sangat, mungkin. Ia tak pernah tahu jika hati dan pikirannya bisa tak sejalan hanya karena romansa cinta.

Kesampingkan saja itu. Lihat saja apa yang akan dilakukan keduanya yang kini duduk di atas kasur milik Kanata. Dan keduanya juga saling berpandangan.

"Riki, ada sesuatu kah?"

Kanata menatap Riki dengan bingung. Sejurus kemudian Riki merespon dengan menunjuk ke arah jendela di belakangnya.

"Saljunya indah."

"Huh?"

Agak tak percaya, Kanata berbalik ke belakang. Dan apa yang ia lihat sungguh membuatnya takjub. Salju yang turun di malam hari, dihiasi dengan cahaya rembulan dan beberapa cahaya lampu jalanan. Suasananya sangat indah di matanya.

"Kau benar, Riki. Ini indah sekali."

Mata emas nya menatap pemandangan itu dengan jelas. Ia merasa seperti baru sekali ini dirinya memandangi sesuatu yang memiliki kesan indah sejak lahir. Maklum saja dulu dirinya tak pernah memikirkan hal-hal lain kecuali tugas dan tanggung jawab. Ketika kedua hal tersebut sudah benar-benar lepas dari hidupnya, barulah ia menyadari ada sesuatu hal yang lebih penting. Mungkin, itulah yang telah Riki dan mendiang Haruka ajarkan padanya. Meski ia tak sepenuhnya menerimanya saat itu.

Dan disaat itulah,

*hug*

"Eoh?"

Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang melindunginya dari belakang. Ya, itu Riki. Tengah memeluknya. Merengkuh pinggangnya dari belakang. Ikut menatap pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Aku mungkin tak terbiasa dengan hal-hal romantis. Tapi kurasa ini cukup."

Kanata akhirnya sadar. Mungkin inilah alasan mengapa Riki mengajaknya ke kasur. Sebuah suguhan sederhana namun sangat berarti dan takkan bisa dilupakan olehnya.

"Ya ampun. Ada-ada saja kau ini."

Walau begitu Kanata tetap menggenggam tangan Riki yang tengah merengkuhnya. Ikut menatap pemandangan indah tersebut. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian,

*stare*

Keduanya sadar wajah mereka terlampau dekat ketika saling berhadapan. Rona merahnya tak mau hilang. Jelas sekali keduanya merasa sedikit malu.

"Riki…"

"Kana…"

Dan dengan insting keduanya, mereka memejamkan matanya dan saling mendekati satu sama lain.

*kiss*

Lalu kembali bersentuhan bibir. Tanpa hasrat dan nafsu. Murni karena cinta dan kasih sayang.

 **[Present Time]**

"Aku tak mau mengingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Itu terlalu memalukan."

*blush*

Muka Riki benar-benar merah ketika kembali mengingat momen saat dirinya berduaan di dalam kamar Kanata. Terlalu panas sampai rasanya seperti mau mendidih.

"Y-Ya. Terlalu memalukan."

Pun begitu juga dengan Kanata. Wajahnya juga merah padam dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia tak menyangka saat itu akan menjadi momen tak terlupakan baginya bersama kekasihnya. Di kala keduanya tengah berduaan disaat semuanya kembali ke kampung halaman untuk liburan.

"Y-Ya sudah, tak usah dipikirkan. Masih banyak hal menyenangkan yang bisa dilakukan kedepan, iya kan?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Bukankah waktu itu sudah-"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kana?"

"E-Eh! Bukan apa-apa!"

Terlalu panik dengan apa yang ia ucapkan sendiri, Kanata langsung berpaling dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan Riki yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"T-Tunggu dulu, Kana!"

Tentu saja Riki hendak menyusulnya. Dan,

*grab*

Menarik tangannya.

*pull*

"A-Apalagi yang- Hmph!"

*kiss*

Lalu menciumnya lagi.

Kanata yang awalnya kaget mendapat 'serangan' mendadak dari Riki perlahan mulai menyesuaikan diri. Matanya terpejam. Menikmati sentuhan tak terduga yang lembut di bibirnya. Ya. Meski hanya ciuman biasa. Tanpa adanya nafsu.

Oh ayolah. Ini di depan umum 'kan? Seorang seperti Riki tak mungkin akan melakukan hal semacam itu.

*release*

"Fua…"

Sebelum akhirnya keduanya saling melepaskan diri 10 detik kemudian. Mata hitam dan emas bertemu. Saling menatap dalam keheningan.

Dan akhirnya Riki membuka suara.

"Maaf. Inginku terlalu berlebihan."

"Huhu…"

Kanata tertawa kecil mendengar permohonan maaf Riki yang sebenarnya tak perlu itu. Sekaligus heran. Hanya karena hal kecil itu saja sudah langsung minta maaf. Apalagi pada perempuan. Mungkin ia sadar Riki belum memiliki harga diri yang cukup sebagai laki-laki.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau ini laki-laki. Wajar jika berpikir begitu."

"S-Sekalipun sudah terjadi aku masih belum terbiasa memikirkannya."

Ya. Riki belum terbiasa dengan hal-hal yang dewasa sekalipun pada akhirnya mereka berdua telah 'melakukannya'. Yang Riki tahu hanyalah bisa berbahagia dan bersenang-senang bersama orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Riki belum berpikir lebih jauh tentang romansa cinta yang selama ini belum diajarkan oleh mentornya, Kyousuke.

"Tapi Riki, ini di depan umum loh. Tak apakah?"

Tapi sebagai seorang laki-laki, paling tidak Riki tetap memiliki satu keinginan yang berbau demikian meskipun itu hanyalah hal kecil.

"Hanya sebentar. Lagipula takkan ada yang melihat."

'Padahal sebenarnya aku sudah sangat khawatir dengan tindakanku tadi.'

"B-Baiklah. Tapi sebelum itu, ayo kita buat janji bersama-sama."

"Janji apa?"

Perlahan Kanata menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Menyelipkannya di sela pinggang dan lengan Riki. Mata emasnya menatap mata hitam Riki penuh harap. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin menatap seseorang seperti ini. Itu hanya akan mengingatkan dirinya dengan mendiang adiknya. Bukannya ingin melupakan, tapi terkadang itu justru sering membuatnya down.

Ia berharap tak terlalu sering begini pada Riki. Jika Riki saja bisa kuat, maka dirinya juga harus kuat.

"Satu. Jika kau janji untuk tidak meninggalkanku, maka aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak meninggalkanmu dan semuanya."

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu."

"Dua. Seiring berjalannya waktu, tolong jangan pernah lupakan adikku. Meski sudah tiada, ingatlah bahwa dia bagian dari hidup kita semua."

"Aku takkan mungkin bisa melupakan Haruka. Malahan tadinya aku berniat mengajak semua anggota Little Busters untuk berkunjung ke makamnya."

"Sungguh? Aku ikut."

"Hei, kau sudah jadi bagian dari kami. Sejak awal. Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Huhu. Kau benar."

"Ada lagi?"

"Tidak. Tapi ini bukan pula yang terakhir. Aku masih belum memikirkan yang lainnya."

"Akan kutunggu sampai kau selesai memikirkannya."

Walau sebenarnya mungkin Riki tahu apa yang akan diminta oleh kekasihnya, ia akan tetap mendengarkan. Dan tanpa sadar, Riki juga tengah merengkuh pinggang ramping Kanata. Menatapnya penuh ingin.

Seperti halnya mata emas Kanata yang menatapnya penuh harap. Yang mungkin jarang terlihat lagi seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, katakanlah. Maka aku akan mencintaimu juga."

"…"

Tapi dari janji itu, ada satu hal yang membuat Riki bingung.

"Jadi kita masih belum mencintai satu sama lain secara serius, ya?"

"Kupikir setelah semua yang terjadi, ya. Kuakui aku masih belum bisa memahami perasaanku padamu. Pada semua orang." Mata emas Kanata mulai terlihat berair. Pertahanannya perlahan mulai tumbang. "Maafkan aku, Riki. Banyak sekali kesalahan yang tak pernah kuakui selama ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kana. Tidak apa-apa."

Tak tega melihat reaksi kekasihnya, Riki menaruh kepala Kanata di bahunya. Memeluknya erat. Menenangkan emosinya yang terkadang kalut.

"Aku mencintai seluruh teman-temanku. Aku tak bisa melihat mereka semua sedih." Perlahan Riki mengelus bahu Kanata dengan lembut. "Pun begitu denganmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Meski kuakui juga aku tak tahu apakah cinta atas persahabatan atau karena romantisme. Aku tak begitu mengerti. Jadi, maafkan aku juga."

"Aku mengerti, Riki. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, dan juga semuanya."

Merasa sudah mulai tenang, Kanata mulai sedikit menjauh, ingin menatap kekasihnya lekat-lekat. Suaranya mulai lirih.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mencintaiku, Riki. Dan…" Pandangan Kanata mulai sayu seiring jarak keduanya yang mulai berkurang. "Kau benar-benar takkan meninggalkanku 'kan?"

"Tidak akan pernah. Aku janji, sebisaku."

*kiss*

Keduanya kembali bersentuhan bibir sambil berpelukan, tanpa adanya hasrat dan nafsu, tanpa pula rasa peduli jika keduanya masih berada di lorong sekolah. Karena yang terpenting bagi mereka berdua hanya satu.

Perasaan mereka dapat tersampaikan. Tanpa adanya dinding apapun yang menghadang.

 **~ Owari ~**

* * *

 **Author Note : M-Rated scene will be published by a request via PM.**


End file.
